callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gold Camouflage
Untitled you know, all the camouflages should all just be on one page, because they are not different enough for different articles 10:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The dragunov does not appear in Cod6 so one of the trivia is wrong :Not true, it just doesn't appear in multiplayer. Moozipan Cheese 11:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool Gold camo returns in Black Ops. Can't wait. Hopefully this time it'll be available for all weapons. 01:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Word bro. I'd like a golden Spectre... or an olympia, just for kicks. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 01:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, can't wait. Decent camouflage on weapons has been missing since CoD4. Moozipan Cheese 12:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It'd be nice if the gun was completely golden, or if camouflages were all over the gun (and scope) instead of, for instance on the UMP, just on the lower part of the gun etc. that sucked :/ TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. And Urban was, like, the best camouflage for most weapons. Moozipan Cheese 13:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh I agree, urban was just plain sexy. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Guys, please refrain from going off topic. This page is supposed to be used for discussion on how to improve the article, not which camouflage is the coolest, which weapon will look coolest with it, etc. Sactage DILLAGAF? Editcount Want a sig? 13:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of all the talk pages with banter, you choose this one to complain about? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC)' ::::It was the only only one that came to my attention through RC. Sactage DILLAGAF? Editcount Want a sig? 14:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops: gold camo. I hope to God that they dont ask us to be like second to last prestige or some bs just to get gold camo on our guns, it should be opened at the same time as all of the other camos but be more expensive to buy, right? Anyone know how gold camos are going to work in BO? Ouroboros Omega 16:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :No one knows for sure yet, but I assume you'll have to buy it normally, like everything else. Moozipan Cheese 01:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : It will probably become available if you buy all of the other camos for the weapon in question, as long as it isnt something stupid like having to reach prestige 14 or something over the top like that. Ouroboros Omega 02:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : I like your idea and I was sort of thinking the same thing. However, at the same time, does anyone know if camos will still require headshots to unlock? From what I have seen, the camos seem to all be available from the get-go. Incrognito 17:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, it was confirmed, you can buy any camo. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What's really funny is that the OP was right. It is unlocked second-to-last. how much does it cost YuriKaslov 16:28, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : -- CoD addict (talk) - 04:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : :I added the gold cross bow easter egg to the pic soo yeah enjoiRick Grimes 23:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Does anyone know the console codes to get camos on guns? -- MW2 Did have a way to unlock Gold Camo that was unused. I can't find the file, maybe someone else can. It's shown in the allchallengestable.csv file. You needed to complete Mastery and have the Fall Camo unlocked. I'm sure someone can find the file to prove it (I had it somewhere, I'll come back if I find it.) Aphoristic 19:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The Gold Camo gallery is missing 2 guns; the Kiparis and PSG1~ I couldn't properly add them, if anyone could add them it would be awesome!~ :D The Gold Deagle was supposed to be a level 70 reward but was scrapped at the last minute. Source Needed for MW3 gold camo Someone needs a source to confirm gold in MW3 --MofoMax 04:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Obtaining the camo? How do I obtain the gold camo. I have my gun up to level 30 in MW3 already. :Level 31.- 04:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :My gun is like about half way there to level 31. : For that PDW-57 in Black Ops 2, it is not gold camo. That is the Default Tan color for the weapon.